


"Could you give me a leg up?"

by TotallyAwesomeTeen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyAwesomeTeen/pseuds/TotallyAwesomeTeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves the way that Sherlock's height allows him to do things so elegantly. If only his height would allow him to do the same. (AKA John doesn't like to be lifted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Could you give me a leg up?"

**Author's Note:**

> This suddenly came to me when I saw a picture on Tumblr and thought it was too cute not to write. Didn't quite turn out the way I was hoping but it distracted me from my homework for at least a few minutes!

John quickly followed Sherlock out of the taxi and watched in amazement as the taller man gracefully leaped over the railings separating the road and the pavement.

Stepping up to the railing himself, John let out a small groan as he realised the railing came up past his hips. There was no way that he was going to jump this as elegantly as his boyfriend had. “Sherlock!” He groaned, debating the best way to go about this task. His shoulder was still throbbing from sleeping in his chair all night so there was no way that that would be holding his weight anytime soon. 

“Um, Sherlock?” His voice was quieter, hating to have to ask for help from the consulting detective. “Could you give me a leg up?”

John heard the low chuckle escape his partner’s mouth and ducked his head in shame, his cheeks filling with a rosy blush that the ex-army doctor would never admit to. Before he could so much as utter a word of protest, Sherlock had placed his hands on the man’s hips and lifted him over the railings. 

As John’s feet touched the solid ground once more, Sherlock brushed down his own coat, “Better?” he asked.  
John strode forward, “I told you not to do that in public!”

Sherlock placed his hand on the man’s good shoulder before turning him around so there was less than a foot of air separating them. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” he muttered before bending down and pressing a chase kiss on his blogger’s lips.


End file.
